muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2122
The story of Miles' adoption continues in episode 2123. Noggin's edits to this episode are currently unknown, and therefore not all of the segments in this episode are listed. {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || Big Bird and Snuffy plan to celebrate "Best Friends Day" with a picnic. |- | || Cartoon || Small letter b (ball/bat) |- | || Muppets || Ernie doesn't want to play with Bert, who sings "I Wish I Had a Friend to Play With Me". |- | || Song || Joe Raposo sings "There's a Bird On Me". |- | || Muppets || The Count's sheep quit jumping over his bed, so he calls the "24 Hour Emergency Counting Service". |- | || Muppets || Three kids sing about their homes. |- | || Song || "I'm Not a Baby Anymore" |- | || SCENE 2 || David packs a picnic basket for Big Bird's picnic. On the way to his nest area, Big Bird observes Susan and Gordon getting ready to prepare a room for their new baby, Miles. |- | || SCENE 3 || Snuffy looks for Big Bird, who tells him that he has to help them get ready for when Miles arrives. Snuffy, not knowing who Miles is, gets the impression that Big Bird has a new best friend and doesn't need him anymore. |- | || SCENE 4 || Big Bird helps Susan and Gordon prepare a room for Miles at the 123 Sesame Street apartment building. |- | || SCENE 5 || Feeling dejected, Snuffy looks for a new best friend. He knocks on Oscar's can, and meets Fluffy, Oscar's pet elephant. They both play a game of catch inside the can! |- | || SCENE 6 || Big Bird looks at pictures of Gordon and Susan when they were babies. Gordon assembles a new crib for Miles, but when Olivia is about to take a picture of it, it suddenly falls apart. |- | || SCENE 7 || Oscar and Bob hear Snuffy and Fluffy playing catch in Oscar's can. Bob is skeptical, as always ... |- | || SCENE 8 || Gordon finally rebuilds Miles' new crib. Olivia is about to take a picture of him with it again, but she realizes that her camera is out of film. Gordon complains, "You lost the moment!" |- | || SCENE 9 || Oscar tells Snuffy that he can play with Fluffy any time he wants. Snuffy observes everyone bringing gifts for Miles and wonders why Miles is so popular all of a sudden, so Maria fills him in on the situation. Big Bird overhears their conversation, and apologizes to Snuffy, reassuring him that they're still friends. |- | || Muppets || The Two-Headed Monster finds a newspaper |- | || Film || Sounds around the house (chimes, snoring, etc.) |- | || Muppets || Grover the Waiter at La Casa de Comidas Also seen in The Sesame Street Special. |- | || Celebrity || John Moschitta, Jr. has a baby who has a name beginning with every letter of the alphabet. |- | || Cartoon || B for Beard (poem by Edward Lear) Artist: Jeff Hale |- | || Muppets || Kermit sings "The Frogs in the Glen" |- | || Cartoon || Whale Artist: Ishu Patel |- | || Film || Sunflowers (Raposo instrumental with kid voiceover) |- | || Cartoon || An owl and a bluebird work out a compromise. |- | || SCENE 10 || Big Bird and Snuffy celebrate Best Friends Night with a sleepover. Hoots the Owl plays them a jazz lullaby on his saxophone as Gordon and Susan look forward to adopting Miles tomorrow. |- 2122 2122